


Ella que Vive en Mi

by E_chan



Category: Yes!プリキュア５ | Yes! Precure 5, プリキュア | PreCure | Pretty Cure Series
Genre: Español | Spanish, Fluff, Girls Kissing, Multi, Open Relationships, Short One Shot, lots of kisses
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27322807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_chan/pseuds/E_chan
Summary: Karen y Komachi tienen una relación muy especial. Se aman y quieren ver feliz a su compañera. No necesariamente la una con la otra.
Kudos: 3





	Ella que Vive en Mi

~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~

Decir que sus labios eran frescos como agua de manantial era bastante cliché, pero nada alejado de la realidad. Karen era Aqua después de todo, la poderosa, confiable y protectora Cure Aqua. Su firme temple siempre daba una gran impresión a la primera, pero si alguien supiera que bajo ese fuerte muro de acero había un claro y sosegado manantial, fresco y gentil, abrazaría a Karen más seguido... Justo como Komachi lo estaba haciendo en ese momento en la sala del Consejo Estudiantil. A solas.

Había sido un día particularmente largo. Organizar toda la documentación de los clubes, revisar que todos estuvieran cumpliendo con sus actividades y mil y un asuntos más pasaban por las manos y la aprobación de Karen. Nadie trabajaba tanto como la Presidenta Minazuki por el bienestar de todas las alumnas de la escuela. Komachi lo sabía y era ella quien le daba atención, protección y calma a Karen, un respiro fresco antes de seguir el sendero cuesta arriba.

La escritora hizo una breve pausa en el beso para poder admirar el gesto sonrojado de Karen, pero la futura doctora no pareció contenta con esa pausa y fue ella quien hizo el rostro hacia adelante, buscando los frescos labios de Komachi una vez más. Ésta no se negó, volvió a entregar su boca en un tierno beso que mantenía en control, que debía mantener en control porque Karen necesitaba calma, no que su corazón galopara como corcel salvaje en campo abierto.

Por su lado, Karen comprendía porqué Komachi la tenía fuertemente abrazada por la cintura y porqué no soltaba su rostro. No quería que se moviera, y de todos modos era imposible hacerlo cuando la tenía contra la pared. Karen se sabía fuerte, lo era de muchas formas y no sólo de manera física, pero todas sus fuerzas se esfumaban cuando Komachi estaba a su lado. Simplemente se rendía a ella sin oponer resistencia alguna, le confiaba por completo su bienestar al bajar por completo la guardia. Y ya que la escritora no la dejaba mover ni ella tenía la voluntad de poner distancia alguna, lo menos que podía hacer era pedir más de esos labios frescos como la menta.

Sí, así de cliché como sonaba, pero era en serio. Esos labios eran como una bocanada de aire fresco, una brisa agradable en la cara luego de una subida cuesta arriba, así era estar junto a Cure Mint. No notaba del todo que estaba aferrada a la espalda de Komachi, sujeta fuertemente de su suéter y tratando de pegarla más a su cuerpo. Sólo quería sentirla, sólo deseaba tenerla así.

─¿Ella te gusta, verdad? ─preguntó Komachi entre besos, pero no la dejó responder, unió sus labios a los de Karen en suave masaje y se dio el gusto de lamer juguetonamente su labio inferior antes de decir algo más─. Lo sé, puedo verlo en tus ojos.

─¿Ah, sí? ─preguntó Karen con una sonrisa pequeña. Ninguna de las dos estaba jugando al tonto, se conocían y a esas alturas era imposible que ocultaran cosas entre ellas─. ¿Y qué ves en ellos?

─Tus hermosas pupilas azules brillan, tu gesto se ilumina y tu sonrisa se vuelve tierna cuando la miras, es imposible no notarlo, Karen ─besó su nariz, sus mejillas. No la soltaba, no quería hacerlo─. Me gusta tu rostro cuando la contemplas.

─Cuando dices las cosas así suena bastante vergonzoso, ¿lo sabes? ─comentó Karen mientras recibía esos mimos con una sonrisa y un leve rubor en las mejillas─. Yo también sé quién te gusta, y también me encanta tu rostro cuando te sonrojas. Eres mucho menos discreta que yo para éstas cosas, mi querida Komachi.

Y ante el comentario, Komachi se sonrojó mucho y le dio un apretado y sonoro beso para que cerrara la boca. Sí, Karen podía ser un poco más controlada en ese aspecto y quizá ella misma no, ¡pero no tenía qué decirlo de esa forma! El beso terminó y se lamió los labios, le quedaron húmedos.

─Eres mala, Karen ─la escritora hizo un lindo puchero e infló sus mejillas de tan tierna manera, que Karen le besó el rostro y no pudo resistirse a esos cariños.

─Eres tú la que tocó primero el tema ─Karen suspiró hondo. Sus manos finalmente se relajaron, se dio cuenta de ello y sonrió por lo bajo. Komachi siempre lograba darle calma. Volvió a suspirar. Pegó su frente a la de su amiga mientras sus manos ahora se daban a la tarea de acariciar su cabello y su espalda. Miró esos ojos verdes cual campo de tréboles y sonrió─. Sabes que te amo, ¿verdad?

─Sí, tanto como yo a ti. Te amo tanto que quiero verte feliz, muy feliz, Karen ─feliz con quien ella quisiera, feliz con quien la hiciera sonreír de una y mil formas. Acarició las mejillas de Karen y le dio un pico en los labios, un tierno gesto que escaló a beso prodigado con ternura, acariciando sus labios y sintiendo su pecho tibio por culpa de sus sentimientos y las dulces sensaciones.

─También te amo, Komachi, y quiero que seas feliz también con quien elijas ─incluso si ese amor tenía que esperar mucho más tiempo que el propio, comprendía esa parte y la respetaba en cierta forma... Aunque ganas no le faltaban de mencionar que, más de una vez, había tenido ganas de golpear en la cara a cierto alguien por tener el mismo tacto que un ladrillazo en plena cara. Y podría no haber dicho nada, pero Komachi a veces parecía poder leerle la mente gracias a sus propios gestos.

─Lo que sea que estés pensando, ni se te ocurra ─advirtió la escritora y besó su mejilla.

─Ah... ¡Hey!

─Karen, lo tienes escrito en toda la frente. Y no, no dejaré que levantes un sólo dedo en su contra ─la vio fruncir el ceño y decidió tirar un gancho con la mejor de sus sonrisas provocadoras─. ¿Qué pensaría Kurumi si golpeas a uno de sus príncipes?

Karen gruñó un poco y suspiró, aceptando su derrota. Asintió mientras enredaba sus dedos en la coleta de Komachi y jugaba con algunos mechones. ─Tú ganas.

─Buena chica ─le dio un cariño en la cabeza y un beso en la frente, en ambas mejillas, en la nariz, en su mentón y luego tentó sus labios una vez más─. ¿Cuándo se lo dirás?

Karen suspiró al sentir todas las dulces atenciones de Komachi. Sonrió. ─Quiero invitarla a salir, se lo pediré para éste fin de semana, así no la atraparé ocupada con su trabajo en el Cure Rose Garden.

─Sí, todo mundo está bastante ocupado, así que reserva tu cita desde ahora ─un beso más en la nariz y luego fue Karen la que atrapó sus labios una vez más.

Eran más dulces a propósito por una simple razón: Una vez que Karen confesara sus sentimientos, eso que hacían no podrían volver a hacerlo. Ambas lo sabían, ambas estuvieron de acuerdo desde que comenzaron con ese trato físico y emocional que había entre ellas. Con ese dulce amor que no ataba pero que no abandonaba, que daba y que no pedía, que nació casi de manera espontánea apenas sintieron que la sonrisa ajena les calentaba el pecho y les alegraba el corazón.

No era platónico ni era romántico, no era sexual, tampoco un compromiso. Era algo solamente de ellas dos. Si alguien les preguntara qué sentían por su compañera, Karen respondería que Komachi era su alma gemela, Komachi diría lo mismo. Que se amaban y que sin importar lo que pasara siempre estarían en el corazón de la otra, dentro, muy dentro, viviendo en un sitio especial e inamovible.

Komachi alargó un poco más el beso, sólo un poco más. Les quedaba poco tiempo y ambas lo sabían. Terminar con la parte más física de su singular relación no dolía y quizá nadie que las viera comprendería el porqué, pero ellas no necesitaban dar explicaciones a nadie. Karen la abrazó con más fuerza contra su cuerpo, unos segundos más antes de aflojar el abrazo para soltarla poco a poco, para acomodar su cabello y su suéter, para tomar sus brazos y, con mudos movimientos, pedirle sus manos.

La escritora comprendió los deseos de Karen y prestó sus manos, ella también quería eso, quería sentir sus frescas manos así una vez más. El beso fue perdiendo intensidad hasta ser sólo roces y caricias castas. Sus labios finalmente se separaron, se sonrieron la una a la otra y pegaron sus frentes. Una pequeña risa abandonó sus bocas.

─Te amo, Karen.

─Y yo a ti, Komachi ─sonrió al sentir un beso en su mejilla.

─Sé muy feliz, Karen, sé feliz con ella, ¿sí?

─Lo seré... Y tú sé paciente ─lo de su amiga era más complicado─. Cuando necesites un hombro, siempre tendrás el mío.

─Gracias, Karen.

Estrecharon sus manos antes de soltarse y poner más espacio entre ambas. Compartieron una sonrisa y justo sonó la campana que indicaba el final de la hora del almuerzo. Sin decir nada más, tomaron sus cajas de almuerzo, asintieron la una a la otra y abandonaron la sala de reuniones.

**FIN**


End file.
